


Dear Hiro

by orphan_account



Series: Letters From The Heart [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dear Hiro,You're the person I've been looking for my whole life.Ken.





	Dear Hiro

Dear Hiro,

        I thought about this all night. I have a lot of nicknames for you.

 _Darling_ is when we both are behind closed doors,cuddled next to each other,half asleep and dead tired. It is the small murmur that comes out when I pull you closer for warmth.  _Darling_  is our privacy;the soft smiles,the sleepy eyes,the almost blissful look on your face when you realise that this night is still there. You are my darling,your soft kisses,your hazy eyes,your light touch. Sometimes the light falls on your face and your eyes glow and I can't figure what colour they are.  _Darling_ is what comes in my mind when I wear your jacket to work and suddenly realise why I can smell you anywhere.

 _Honey_ is when we're arguing in the grocery store whether we should take chocolate or vanilla ice cream.  _Honey_ is whispered lightly with a smile when you're standing on the doorway in the morning with my coffee.  _Honey_ is groaned out loudly when you get into the shower without me and actually lock the door. It is our public fit;when we're strolling in the park,or working in our cafe.  _Honey_ is yelled out indignantly when you shoot me with a water gun in the yard.  _Honey_ is your _that_ smile. The smile that never fails to brighten my day. _Honey_ is our kind of special.

 _Sweetheart_ is that slight mutter everytime I miss you.  _Sweetheart_ reminds me of our dances;in the rain,behind pulled curtains,at the Prom in front of everyone. It reminds me of our memories;how your laughter goes from silent shaking to loud cackling,how your eyes seem to lighten up everytime someone mentions _Marvel_.  _Sweetheart_  reminds me of baking different things for you because everyone knows how awful your sweet tooth is. It reminds me of our rides on your bike;my hands wrapped tightly around you,and your echoing laughter when I yelled at you to go slower.  _Sweetheart_ is my safe place,it's my heaven.

 _Hiro_  is the one that hits right home,I know. It is yelled out almost angrily whenever you beat me in Monopoly. It is mixed with various curses when you wake me up in the morning by reciting the whole _To Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone Before_ monologue. It is squawked out when you tease me.  _Hiro_ is mumbled out sleepily on a Saturday morning. I'll whisper _Hiro_ sometimes just to tease you back,because I've noticed the distinct flush in your face everytime I call you that,I've felt the way your heart beats everytime I say it.  _Hiro_ ,I'll whisper against your skin some nights to remind you that you're my hero.  _Hiro_ is my favourite thing to call you.

Come to think of it, you have only one nickname for me.  _Ken._ The amount doesn't matter to me, the way you say it matters. You say it like if there's a word that can revolutionize your world in a second, it's _Ken._ Like even if you know all the languages in the world, there would still be no word that would matter to you as much as _Ken._ Like if there's a way to summarize your life with one word, it's with _Ken._

_Hiro,_

                   You may just be the one I've been waiting for.

                                                                      Ken.

 ~~~~ ~~~~

~~I'm too scared to mess this up.So I won't admit I'm in love.~~

                           

 


End file.
